encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste bekannter Reserveoffiziere der deutschen Streitkräfte
Die nachfolgende Liste enthält bekannte Reserveoffiziere (RO) der deutschen Streitkräfte mit ihren zuletzt erreichten Dienstgraden. Dabei wird zwischen Reserveoffizieren im Dienste der Bundeswehr sowie historischen Persönlichkeiten des Deutschen Heeres, der Reichswehr, der Wehrmacht und der Nationalen Volksarmee (NVA) unterschieden. Die Kategorisierung erfolgt nach der letzten Armee, in der die Soldaten gedient haben. So haben beispielsweise Berufsoffiziere oder Offiziere der Reserve der Wehrmacht am Zweiten Weltkrieg (1939–1945) teilgenommen und wurden vereinzelt nach der Gründung der Bundeswehr (1955) in die Reserve übernommen. Außerdem kann nur durch eine Differenzierung der Liste sichergestellt werden, dass persönliche Beweggründe und äußere Umstände, die zur Ergreifung der Laufbahn geführt haben, historisch richtig eingeordnet werden. Diese Aufzählung gilt nicht als umfassend und abschließend, denn allein die Bundeswehr zählt ca. 30.000 Reserveoffiziere und Reserveoffizieranwärter (ROA) in ihren Reihen, die beim Bundesamt für das Personalmanagement der Bundeswehr (BAPersBw) registriert sind. Die Zahlen lassen sich allerdings nur mit der Allgemeinen Reserve (2010), die 1,2 Millionen Gediente umfasst, vergleichen. Aufgrund der militärhistorischen Tradition der Allgemeinen Wehrpflicht in Deutschland und ihrer langjährigen Funktion als Bindeglied zwischen Militär und ziviler Gesellschaft finden sich bis dato unter den Reserveoffizieren zahlreiche Vertreter aus Politik, Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft. Zu dem mittlerweile weltanschaulich, politisch und religiös heterogenen Personenkreis gehören u.a. Bundespräsident a.D. Horst Köhler (Leutnant d.R.), Bundeskanzler a.D. Helmut Schmidt (Hauptmann d.R.) und Unternehmer Arend Oetker (Hauptmann d.R.). Bundeswehr Reserveoffiziere als zivilberufliche Führungskräfte Übersichtsdarstellung Ein Großteil der Reserveoffiziere sind Personen mit Hochschulabschluss.Rudolf Warnke: Der übende Reserveoffizier 1967. Aus der Untersuchungsreihe „Der Offizier der Bundeswehr“. Herausgegeben vom Bundesminister der Verteidigung, Führungsstab der Streitkräfte I/7, 1970. (= Schriftenreihe Innere Führung. Reihe: Führungshilfen Wehrsoziologische Studien, Heft 8) Einigen werden Führungsaufgaben in der freien Wirtschaft oder im öffentlichen Dienst zuteil. Nachfolgend sind Politiker, insbesondere der drei staatstragenden Parteien der alten BRD (SPD, CDU/CSU, FDP) aufgelistet. Sofern nicht nach der Beförderung zum Leutnant die aktive Karriere als Reserveoffizier wie bei Peer Steinbrück oder Horst Köhler beendet wurde, erreichen die Personen mitunter die obersten erreichbaren Dienstgrade (Oberstleutnant, Oberst). Bekannte Vertreter aus dieser Gruppe sind u.a. Jörg van Essen und Manfred Weiß. Gesondert von den Soldaten auf Zeit für zwei Jahre (SaZ2) müssen die ehemaligen längerdienenden Zeitsoldaten betrachtet werden. Wenn sie Offiziersanwärter (OA) mit eingeplantem Studium sind, studieren sie seit 1973 u.a. an den Universitäten der Bundeswehr (UniBw). Die Truppenoffiziere gehen dann nach 12 oder 13 Jahren als Oberleutnant oder Hauptmann der Reserve in das Zivilleben über. Vereinzelt qualifizieren sich auch andere Dienstgradgruppen weiter, um später in die Laufbahn für Reserveoffiziere wechseln zu können. Als historisch und damit abgeschlossen sind die vereinzelten Übernahmen ehemaliger hochrangiger Wehrmachtsangehöriger wie Klaus von Bismarck und Karl-Günther von Hase in die Reserve der Bundeswehr anzusehen. Reserveoffiziere im Generalsrang Mehrere Persönlichkeiten mit politischer Bedeutung oder des öffentlichen Lebens wurden nach Gründung der Bundeswehr als Reserveoffiziere im Generalsrang der Bundeswehr übernommen; den höchsten Dienstgrad hatte Reinhard Gehlen als Generalleutnant der Reserve inne; die anderen wurden Generalmajore der Reserve. Mehrheitlich waren die Personen Mitarbeiter des BND.Matthias Molt: Von der Wehrmacht zur Bundeswehr. Personelle Kontinuität und Diskontinuität beim Aufbau der deutschen Streitkräfte 1955–1966. Dissertation, Heidelberg 2007. (PDF), S. 198. * Hans-Adolf von Blumröder, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Abteilungsleiter des BND * Reinhard Gehlen, General der Wehrmacht und Präsident des Bundesnachrichtendienstes (BND) * Heinz Herre, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Abteilungsleiter des BND * Friedrich August von der Heydte, Staatsrechtler und Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht (siehe auch Spiegel-Affäre) * Horst Kraehe Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Abteilungsleiter des BND * Horst Niemack, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht * Eberhard Graf von Nostitz, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Mitarbeiter an der Himmeroder Denkschrift und des BND * Adolf Wicht, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Abteilungsleiter des BND (siehe auch Spiegel-Affäre) * Hans Heinrich Worgitzky, Stabsoffizier der Wehrmacht und Vizepräsident des BND Reserveoffiziere in der Wirtschaft Als Reserveoffiziere aus der Wirtschaft, die aktuell oder in der Vergangenheit leitende zivile Funktionen, d.h. Vorstandsvorsitzender bzw. Vorstandssprecher, Vorsitzende der Geschäftsführung oder Eigentümer innehaben/-hatten, sind u.a. folgende Personen bekannt. Sie waren ganz überwiegend zwischen Abitur und Studium Soldaten auf Zeit für zwei Jahre (SaZ2) und haben nach Erreichen des Offizierspatents an zivilen Universitäten studiert. * europäischer Luft- und Raumfahrtkonzern (auch Rüstungskonzern) Für andere Mitglieder des Vorstandes und Aufsichtsratsvorsitzende: Reserveoffiziere in der Politik Betrachtung der Bundespräsidenten und Bundesregierungen Der erste Bundespräsident, der in der Bundeswehr Dienst tat, war Horst Köhler. Die Bundespräsidenten Heinrich Lübke, Walter Scheel, Karl Carstens und Richard von Weizsäcker waren Reserveoffiziere der Wehrmacht. Zu den Aufgaben und Befugnissen, auch in Bezug auf die Bundeswehr, siehe Bundespräsident (Deutschland)#Aufgaben und Befugnisse Das Bundeskabinett ist mit verschiedenen sicherheitspolitischen Aufgaben, wie der Einrichtung des Bundessicherheitsrats (dessen Tätigkeitsfeld sich gemäß Abs. 2 GG auch auf Rüstungsexportpolitik erstreckt), betraut. Eine Übersicht über den Reserveoffizierstatus der Mitglieder der Bundesregierungen (Bundeskanzler und Bundesminister) seit 1980: miniatur|Bundeskanzler und Hauptmann der Reserve [[Helmut Schmidt (1976)]] * Kabinett Schmidt III: 1 (Schmidt***) * Kabinett Kohl I: 3 (Barzel***, Wörner, Zimmermann*) * Kabinett Kohl II: 2 (Wörner, Zimmermann*) * Kabinett Kohl III: 5 (Ortleb**, Möllemann, Töpfer, Wörner, Zimmermann*) * Kabinett Kohl IV: 3 (Möllemann, Ortleb**, Töpfer) * Kabinett Kohl V: 1 (Töpfer) * Kabinett Schröder I: 0 * Kabinett Schröder II: 0 * Kabinett Merkel I: 2 (de Maizière, Steinbrück) * Kabinett Merkel II: 3 (de Maizière, Niebel, Rösler) * Zimmermann war Reserveoffizier der Wehrmacht. ** Ortleb war Reserveoffizier der NVA. *** Schmidt und Barzel waren sowohl Reserveoffiziere der Wehrmacht als auch der Bundeswehr. Von den Bundesministern der Verteidigung, die im Frieden nach Abs. 1 GG die Befehls- und Kommandogewalt (IBuK) besitzen, waren/sind Helmut Schmidt, Manfred Wörner und Thomas de Maizière Reserveoffiziere der Bundeswehr. Betrachtung des Verteidigungsausschusses und der Wehrbeauftragten In den 1970er und 1980er Jahren gab es im Verteidigungsausschuss eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Anzahl an beurlaubten Offizieren, Reserveoffizieren und ehemaligen Wehrmachtsoffizieren.Martin Kempe: SPD und Bundeswehr. Studien zum militärisch-industriellen Komplex. Pahl-Rugenstein, Köln 1973, ISBN 3-7609-0095-X, S. 200.Burkhard Luber: Militäratlas von Flensburg bis Dresden. 3000 Daten zur Militarisierung d. BRD u. DDR. Die Grünen, Bundesgeschäftsstelle, Bonn 1986, ISBN 3-925307-08-7, S. 9. Beispielsweise waren nach Angaben des Militärsoziologen Wilfried von Bredow in der 6. Legislaturperiode des Deutschen Bundestages im Verteidigungsausschuss von den 29 ordentlichen Mitgliedern des Gremiums 16 Militärs, davon sechs Reserveoffiziere.Wilfried von Bredow: Militär-Politik. Materialien zu einer Wehrkunde. Raith, Starnberg 1974, ISBN 3-921121-67-1, S. 124. In der 17. Legislaturperiode des Deutschen Bundestages bekleiden von den 34 ordentlichen (stimmberechtigten) Mitgliedern des Verteidigungsausschusses, der u.a. maßgeblich an der Wehrgesetzgebung mitwirkt und als parlamentarisches Kontrollgremium fungiert, fünf einen Reserveoffizierdienstgrad. Dabei fallen vier auf die Unionsfraktion und einer auf die FDP-Fraktion. Die Mitglieder der anderen Fraktionen stellen keine Reserveoffiziere. Unter den 34 stellvertretenden (beratende) Mitgliedern befinden sich fünf weitere Reserveoffiziere; aus den Reihen der Unionsfraktion zwei, der SPD-Fraktion zwei und der FDP-Fraktion einer. Insgesamt ergibt das einen personellen Anteil von Reserveoffizieren in Höhe von ca. 13 Prozent. Von den elf Wehrbeauftragten, der gemäß GG Teil der Ausübung der parlamentarischen Kontrolle im Bereich der Bundeswehr ist, hat sich einer als Reserveoffizier der Bundeswehr hervorgetreten. Drei weitere Wehrbeauftragte wurden als Reserveoffiziere der Wehrmacht ausgebildet (die jedoch noch nicht den Grundsatz der Inneren Führung hatte). Funktionäre des Reservistenverbandes Ernst-Reinhard Beck ist unter Verteidigungsausschuss eingeordnet. Folgende Vorsitzende des Verbandes der Reservisten der Deutschen Bundeswehr sind/waren Reserveoffiziere: Frauen als Reserveoffiziere Seitdem Frauen als Sanitätsoffiziere der Bundeswehr 1975 zugelassen wurden gibt es auch weibliche Reserveoffiziere. Nach der Kreil-Entscheidung des Europäischen Gerichtshofs (EuGH) erfolgte 2001 die uneingeschränkte Öffnung für alle Laufbahnen.Urteil des EuGH in der Rechtssache C-285/98 Bisher wurden jedoch nur vergleichsweise wenig weibliche Reserveoffiziere über ihren Zivilberuf öffentlich bekannt. Zumeist handelt es sich um Quereinsteiger wie die Bundestagsabgeordneten Angelika Brunkhorst (FDP) und Monika Brüning (CDU). Auflistung von weiteren bekannten Reserveoffizieren der Bundeswehr Die folgende Liste enthält bekannte Reserveoffiziere der Teilstreitkräfte Heer, Luftwaffe und Marine mit zusätzlichen Informationen wie der Dienstzeit, der Truppengattung und dem erreichten Dienstgrad der Bundeswehr. Siehe auch: Reserveoffizier#Beförderung. Landespolitiker (Ministerpräsidenten, Landesminister) Der ehemalige Erste Bürgermeister von Hamburg Helmut Schmidt und der ehemalige Ministerpräsident des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen Peer Steinbrück sind unter Bundeskabinett aufgeführt. * Hasselmann war bereits Reserveoffizier der Wehrmacht. Journalisten (Intendanten, Chefredakteure, Herausgeber) Diplomaten (Botschafter) Der ZDF-Intendant Karl-Günther von Hase war auch Botschafter in London. Oberhäupter von Adelshäusern Andere Berufsgruppen Reserveoffiziere werden Berufsoffiziere Einige Reserveoffizieranwärter werden in ihren Grundausbildungseinheit für eine darüber hinaus gehende Weiterverpflichtung in der Bundeswehr angeworben. Beispielsweise erreichten folgende Soldaten Generals- oder Admiralsränge: Henning Hars, Josef Heinrichs, Wolfgang Köpke, Hans-Dieter Möhring, Manfred Nielson und Bernd Schütt. Ferner ist es in Ausnahmefällen möglich u.a. als Wiedereinsteller mit wissenschaftlicher VorbildungAls Akademiker zur Bundeswehr. Webseite der Bundeswehr. Abgerufen am 13. Juni 2013. in einem höheren Dienstgrad (Oberleutnant, Hauptmann, Major) als Zeit- oder Berufssoldat zugelassen zu werden. In Frage kommt hier u.a. eine Verwendung als Sanitätsoffizier, als Stabsoffizier mit Befähigung zum Richteramt oder als Historikeroffizier. Reserveoffizieranwärter ohne Leutnantsbeförderung Ein Teil der Reserveoffizieranwärter der Bundeswehr werden nicht in den Offizierstand befördert. Dies hat wie auch bei den längerdienenden Soldaten unterschiedliche Gründe, die von charakterlicher NichteignungNiels Ullrich: Akademiker bei der Bundeswehr: Dienst schieben in der Pampa. In: Der Spiegel, 9. Februar 2005., über Verletzungen bis hin zu mangelnder militärfachlicher Ausbildung und in diesem Zusammenhang fehlender BeorderungBeorderung von Reserveoffizieren. Webseite der Bundeswehr. Abgerufen am 13. Juni 2013. reichen. Vor allem aber ist die aktive Tätigkeit als Reserveoffizier mit dem Faktor Zeit verbunden, den die Reservisten für mehrwöchige Wehrübungen mitbringen müssen. Oft kollidieren beruflicher Alltag in der freien Wirtschaft und Familienplanungen mit den Ansprüchen der Personalplanung der Bundeswehr, die einen aktiven Reservisten sucht. Aufgrund der oben genanten Gründe sind mehrere prominente Fälle bekannt, bei denen die Beförderung innerhalb der Laufbahn der Reserveoffizieranwärter (Fahnenjunker, Fähnrich) oder im Anschluss zum Leutnant der Reserve nicht erfolgt sind: Louis Ferdinand Prinz von Preußen ist vor seiner Leutnantsbeförderung bei einem Manöverunfall tödlich verunglückt, Edmund Stoiber musste wegen einer Knieverletzung die Offizierausbildung abbrechen, Rudolf Scharping wurde aufgrund einer Sehschwäche und Franz Josef Jung wegen familiärer Verpflichtungen vorzeitig aus dem Militärdienst entlassen. Auch Volker Kauder, Heribert Prantl, Adolf Roth, Rainer Langhans und Otto Sander verfolgten ihre militärische Karriere nicht weiter. Verwechslungen der Dienstgradbezeichnungen Im Rahmen der öffentlichen Berichterstattung über Politiker, die auch Reserveoffiziere sind, kommt es oft zu Verwechslungen innerhalb und zwischen Dienstgradgruppen. So wird aufgrund der Namensähnlichkeit der Oberleutnant der Reserve (Leutnant) mit dem Oberstleutnant der Reserve (Stabsoffizier) verwechselt. Auch ist mit der Formulierung „er wurde zum Reserveoffizier ausgebildet“ nicht zweifelsfrei geklärt, ob die Person nun Fähnrich der Reserve (Unteroffizier mit Portepee) oder Leutnant der Reserve ist. Im Fall des Politikers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bezeichneten ihn einige Medienvertreter noch vor der Ernennung zum Bundesminister der Verteidigung als Reserveoffizier.Michael Bröcker: Konkurrenz in der Großen Koalition. Guttenberg fordert Steinbrück heraus. In: RP Online, 11. Februar 2009.Sabine Siebold: Germany sending 120 more troops to Afghanistan. In: Reuters Online, 13. November 2009.Hanna Ziegler: Guttenberg auf Reisen - Minister "Top-Gun" im Einsatz. In: Sueddeutsche Online, 15. Juni 2010.Kevin Lynch: [http://www.atlantic-times.com/archive_detail.php?recordID=2247 Fit to serve? Germany may soon suspend compulsory military service]. In: The Atlantic Times, September 2010. Später änderte sich die allgemeine Darstellung des Dienstgrades zu Unteroffizier bzw. Stabsunteroffizier der Reserve. Nationale Volksarmee Anders als in der Bundesrepublik konnte die NVA nur auf ein kleines Kontingent an Reserveoffizieren zurückgreifen. Dies lag insbesondere am vergleichsweise schlechten Ansehen der Streitkräfte in der ostdeutschen Öffentlichkeit und den teilweise vorhandenen Organisationsdefiziten bzw. der mangelnden Ausrüstung der Truppe.Matthias Rogg (Hrsg.): Armee des Volkes? Militär und Gesellschaft in der DDR. Links, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-86153-478-5, S. 515. (= Militärgeschichte der DDR, Band 15) Bekannte ehemalige Reserveoffiziere der NVA, die nicht in die Bundeswehr übernommen wurden, waren u.a. Rainer Ortleb, Erik Neutsch, Ulrich Adam und Andreas Trautvetter. Historische Armeen in der Deutschen Geschichte bis 1945 Zahlreiche Personen aus Wirtschaft, Politik, Justiz und Verwaltung (oft dem Adel zugehörig) waren vor 1945 Reserveoffiziere in voneinander unabhängigen Armeen der deutschen Geschichte, wie der Reichswehr und der Wehrmacht. Eine Übernahme in die Bundeswehr war nur in wenigen Fällen vorgesehen (siehe Abschnitt Bundeswehr).Helmut R. Hammerich, Rudolf J. Schlaffer (Hrsg.): Militärische Aufbaugenerationen der Bundeswehr 1955 bis 1970. Ausgewählte Biografien. Oldenbourg, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-486-70436-5, S. 201. (= Sicherheitspolitik und Streitkräfte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Band 10) miniatur|Reserveoffiziere Prinz Wilhelm und Prinz Lous Ferdinand von Preussen (1926/27) * Eberhard von Breitenbuch (Rittmeister d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Heinrich Brüning (Leutnant d.R.), Reichskanzler * Walter Cramer (Oberleutnant d.R.), Unternehmer und Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Rudolf Dix (Leutnant d.R.), Rechtsanwalt und Notar * Alexander Duncker (Oberstleutnant d.R.), Verleger * Walter Goetz (Major d.R.), Historiker * Carl Friedrich Goerdeler (Hauptmann d.R.), Oberbürgermeister von Leipzig und Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Caesar von Hofacker (Oberstleutnant d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Harry Graf Kessler (Rittmeister d.R.), Schriftsteller, Diplomat und Mäzen * Fritz von der Lancken (Oberstleutnant d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Hans Ritter von Lex (Oberleutnant d.R.), Präsident des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes * Heinrich Lübke (Leutnant d.R.), Bundespräsident * Wilhelm Graf zu Lynar (Major d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Viktor Mann (Leutnant d.R.), Schriftsteller * Louis Ferdinand von Preußen (Leutnant d.R.), Oberhaupt des Hauses Hohenzollern * Wilhelm von Preußen (Oberleutnant d.R.), Kronprinz des Deutschen Reiches * Joachim Ringelnatz (Leutnant d.R.), Schriftsteller * Fabian von Schlabrendorff (Oberleutnant d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Wilhelm Schomburgk (Rittmeister d.R.), Jurist und Bankier, Widerstandskämpfer * Fritz-Dietlof von der Schulenburg (Oberleutnant d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Ulrich Wilhelm Graf Schwerin von Schwanenfeld (Hauptmann d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Max Weber (Hauptmann d.R.), Soziologe und Nationalökonom * Alfred Wegener (Hauptmann d.R.), Meteorologe und Polarforscher * Arthur von Weinberg (Major d.R.), Chemiker und Industrieller * Bernhard Weiß (Rittmeister d.R.), Polizeivizepräsident von Berlin * Peter Graf Yorck von Wartenburg (Oberleutnant d.R.), Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * Jonathan Zenneck (Hauptmann d.R.), Physiker usw. Vergleich mit anderen Ländern Auch andere europäische Länder sehen Ausbildungen zu Reserveoffizieren vor. Bekannte Reserveoffiziere sind u.a. der niederländische Politikers und ehemalige NATO-Generalsekretärs Jaap de Hoop Scheffer, der ehemaligen französische Präsidenten Jacques Chirac, der österreichischen Politiker und Oberhaupt des Hauses Habsburg Karl Habsburg-Lothringen, der Schweizer Bankmanager Josef Ackermann und der norwegische Thronfolger Haakon von Norwegen. In den USA sind unter den Absolventen des Reserve Officer Training Corps z.B. der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister Leon Panetta, der General der US Army und Politiker Colin Powell, der Richter am Obersten Gerichtshof Samuel Alito und die ehemalige Astronautin Nancy Jane Sherlock Currie. Literatur Monografien Allgemeine und qualitative Literatur * Franz Felix Betschon: Entscheide schnell! Militärische Führungslehre für den Unternehmensalltag. Orell Füssli, Zürich 2004, ISBN 3-280-05089-8. * Peter H. Blaschke (Hrsg.): Zu den ethischen Herausforderungen des Offizierberufs. Evangelische Verlagsanstalt, Leipzig 2000, ISBN 3-374-01787-8. (darin Kapitel 5: Der Offizier als Manager, S. 285–346) * Hans-Otto Eglau: Erste Garnitur. Die Mächtigen der Deutschen Wirtschaft. Lübbe, Bergisch Gladbach 1980, ISBN 3-404-60053-3. * Erwin Hoffmann: Die Pflicht zu führen. Was Manager vom Militär lernen können. Gabler, Wiesbaden 2011, ISBN 978-3-8349-3033-0. * Dieter E. Kilian: Politik und Militär in Deutschland. Die Bundespräsidenten und Bundeskanzler und ihre Beziehung zu Soldatentum und Bundeswehr. Hartmann, Miles-Verlag, Berlin 2011, ISBN 978-3-937885-36-0. * Matthias Molt: Von der Wehrmacht zur Bundeswehr. Personelle Kontinuität und Diskontinuität beim Aufbau der deutschen Streitkräfte 1955–1966. Dissertation, Heidelberg 2007. (PDF) (darin Kapitel 9: Die personelle Reserve der Teilstreitkräfte und der Territorialen Verteidigung der Bundeswehr ab 1957, S. 443–472) Empirische Studien * Michel Domsch, Eva Kunzmann: Berufschancen von Offizieren in der Wirtschaft. Eine empirische Arbeitsmarktstudie. Hampp, Hamburg 1987, ISBN 3-924346-45-3. * Tim Duffy: Military Experience & CEOs. Is There a Link? Korn/Ferry 2006. (PDF) * Rainer Marr (Hrsg.): Kaderschmiede Bundeswehr? Vom Offizier zum Manager. 2. verbesserte und erweiterte Auflage, gfv, München 2002, ISBN 978-3-9807539-4-4. Fachaufsätze * Wiliam O. Jenkins: A review of leadership studies with particular reference to military problems. In: Psychological Bulletin 44 (1947) 1, S. 54–79. * Bruce M. Russett: Political perspectives of U.S. military and business elites. In: Armed Forces & Society 1 (1974) 1, S. 79–108. Zeitungsartikel Artikel zum Thema Militär und Wirtschaft Deutschsprachig * Bert Fröndhoff: Zwischen Hierarchie und Freiheit. In: Handelsblatt, 5. Dezember 2006, S. 18. * Sabine Hildebrandt-Woeckel: Hochschulen der Bundeswehr. Kameraden im Hörsaal. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 18. Januar 2009. * Thomas Reinhold: Offiziere: Weggetreten!. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 9. Oktober 2006. * Nikos Späth: [http://www.welt.de/print-wams/article104972/Militaerische-Tugenden-fuers-Buero.html Militärische Tugenden fürs Büro]. In: Die Welt, 4. Januar 2010. Englischsprachig * Brian O’Keefe: Meet The New Face of Business Leadership. In: Fortune, 8. März 2010. (Titelthema) * Matt Symonds: 'Ten Hut! Military Leadership Lessons for B-Schools. In: Bloomberg Businessweek, 25. März 2010. * Leadership Lessons from the Military. In: Harvard Business Review, November 2010. (Titelthema) Artikel zu Reserveoffizieren * Karl Rüdiger Durth: Das Porträt Reserveoffizier und Seelsorger Martin Dutzmann ist der neue evangelische Militärbischof. In: General-Anzeiger, 25. September 2008, S. 2. * Florian Hanauer: Reserveoffizier und Fußballfan. In: Welt am Sonntag, 4. September 2005, S. 2. (Bericht über Dirk Fischer) * Klaus-Peter Klingelschmitt: Hauptmann Heiner Kappel verläßt die Liberalen. Der hessische FDP-Parteitag ließ den Rechtsaußen Kappel bei den Wahlen zu sicheren Listenplätzen durchfallen. Nach 24 Jahren Mitgliedschaft tritt der Hauptmann der Reserve ab. In: taz, 1. Dezember 1997, S. 5. * Hendrik Kranert-Rydzy: Der Reserveoffizier. In: Mitteldeutsche Zeitung, 19. April 2011, ohne Seite. (Bericht über Holger Stahlknecht) * Karsten Langer: EADS. Ein Major und Gentleman. In: manager magazin, 7. Dezember 2004, ohne Seite. (Bericht über Thomas Enders) * Norbert Leppert: Ein Oberst der Reserve als aktiver Generalstaatsanwalt. Norbert Leppert bei Dieter Anders. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 23. Mai 2001, S. 26. * Claudia Lepping: Der Oberleutnant der Reserve ist ein Freund klarer Worte. In: Stuttgarter Nachrichten, 26. Januar 2011, S. 2. (Bericht über Hellmut Königshaus) * Andreas Müller: Der General und die Frau Reserveoffizier. FDP-Landeschefin Homburger bekommt durch Dirk Niebel auf der Bundesbühne Konkurrenz. In: Stuttgarter Zeitung, 5. April 2005, S. 6. * Kai Pfundt: Das Porträt Reserveoffizier, Unternehmer, Erneuerer. Frank-Jürgen Weise, Chef der Arbeitsagentur, soll die Reformkommission der Bundeswehr leiten. In: General-Anzeiger, 31. März 2010, S. 2. * Stefan Schulz: SPD verlangt Rauswurf von NPD-Chef Voigt. Berliner Politiker kritisieren Bundeswehrverband. Ausschlussverfahren gegen Hauptmann der Reserve ausgesetzt. In: Berliner Morgenpost, 4. November 2008, S. 12. * Frank Stocker: Frankfurter Messe. "Immerhin bin ich Oberleutnant der Reserve". In: Welt am Sonntag, 13. August 2006, S. 30. (Bericht über Michael von Zitzewitz) * Torsten Töpler: Reserveleutnant findet Spaß an Politik. In: Sächsische Zeitung, 22. Juli 2003, S. 13. (Bericht über Stephan Meyer) * Uwe Vorkötter: Die Karrierefrau und der Reserveoffizier. Zwei neue Parlamentarische Staatssekretäre ziehen auf der Hardthöhe ein. In: Stuttgarter Zeitung, 8. April 1992, ohne Seite. (Bericht über Bernd Wilz) * Armin Steinkamm, Oberst der Reserve und Praesident des ... In: General-Anzeiger, 16. März 1990, S. 5. * Christian Lindner. FDP macht Reserveoffizier zum "General". In: Nürnberger Zeitung, 15. Dezember 2009, S. 6. * Minister der Reserve. In: Der Spiegel, 25. Juli 2011, ohne Seite. (Bericht über Philipp Rösler) * Petra Heß als Oberleutnant der Reserve einberufen – Politikerin nimmt an Wehrübung... In: Thüringer Allgemeine, 10. Mai 2003, S. 110. Weiterführende Literatur * Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Reserve (Militärwesen) Reserveoffiziere